


Good Girl

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, BDSM, CEO!Adrien, Drabble, F/M, LongDistance, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, adrienette - Freeform, dom!Adrien, phone, remotetoy, servicesub, servicing, sub!Marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Marinette had met Adrien at a play party and they had been inseparable sense, working with a long distance D/s relationship. I'm bad at summaries.  Just smut. XD
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> **Here is my PSA: Aftercare is SUPER SUPER important, even if it's long distance. So, assume there is aftercare after the last part I wrote. I honestly just liked how it ended, so. He gives her aftercare after the last thing he texts. So we know. LMAO Aftercare, don't skip it in real life! I will shake my finger at you and say, 'no,no.' LMAO!!!! Okay, enjoy!**

Marinette had been given tasks to do for the day. They were listed on her phone in her emails. They ranged from self-care to household chores and nothing that she shouldn’t do to be a better person. She had been with Adrien for a year now and every week he would give her a new list with each day mapped out. Today was dishes, laundry, and a warm bath with a glass of wine that he had shipped out to her from his personal collection.

Adrien owned a fashion brand that his father used to own until he passed away. He had taken it over and traveled constantly. She had run into him at a play party. She was so shy, and it had been her first one. He was the only person that walked over to her and just talked about anything. Almost like he was trying to ease her into it. Eventually, he got her to be interested in trying out a few things with him. He was kind, caring, a gentleman, and something about him made her trust him wholeheartedly.

Although, she was pretty sure he didn’t bargain on her being a major brat because all day she had sent him half-finished tasks on purpose. He’d ask for photos and she’d send him nudes or cute poses with her tongue sticking out, teasing him. Or she would send the task only partially done. Her phone went off after sending the latest one and she squeaked as the photo of his belt draped across his thigh appeared.

**Mari: Hello, Sir.**

**Adrien: What were you asked to do?**

**Mari: Dishes, laundry, bath with a glass of your wine.**

**Adrien: And did you?**

**Mari: No, Sir.**

**Adrien: Since you insist on being a bad girl.**

**I want you to go into your bedroom and grab that pink vibrator that I know you love so much.**

**Mari: The u-shaped one?**

**Adrien: The very one.**

**Mari: Yes, Sir.**

Marinette walked towards her bedroom and opened her nightstand, pulling out the pink vibrator and swallowing hard.

**Adrien: Remember our safewords?**

**Mari: Yes, Sir.**

**Adrien: Good. Use them if you need to.**

**Mari: Yes, Sir.**

**Adrien: Now, show me what you’re wearing.**

Marinette bit her bottom lip and exited out of the conversation to take a selfie of her in pajama pants and a thin tank top. She sent it to him, and he shot her a text fast.

**Adrien: I want you to do something for me, princess.**

**Mari: Yes, Sir.**

**Adrien: Lay on the bed for me.**

**Mari: Yes, Sir.**

**Adrien: I want photos so I know you are listening.**

**Mari: Yes, Sir.**

Marinette crawled onto her bed and took a photo of her hair spread out along her pillow. She brought her index finger to her mouth and chewed on it.

**Adrien: That’s my good girl.**

**Now take that finger out of your mouth and slide it down your body.**

**I want you teasing your clit for me, but don’t cum.**

Marinette whimpered and removed her finger, sliding her hand down to tease herself between her thighs for him. Her heart picked up as she felt her clit swell beneath her fingertip.

**Adrien: Don’t cum.**

**Are you doing what I asked?**

**Mari: Yes, Sir.**

**Adrien: I need a photo, naughty girl.**

Marinette took a photo of her hand down her pajama pants with her hips raised off the bed. She sent him it and he replied to it.

**Adrien: Remove your pants and get yourself nice and wet for me.**

Marinette slipped off her pajama pants and took a photo, sending him it. He sent back a photo of the bulge in his dress pants to show how she was affecting him. Marinette whined and sped up her finger, panting.

**Adrien: Remember,**

**I said no cumming, dirty girl.**

**Mari: Mmm… yes, Sir.**

**Adrien: Are you nice and wet?**

**Show me.**

Marinette slipped her panties down and took a photo of her pulling her fingers from her tight entrance to show how a line of arousal dripped from her fingertips to her pussy. Her folds, slick and rosy for him.

**Mari: Good enough for you?**

**Adrien: More than enough.**

**Fuck.**

**Mari: Glad my Sir approves of what he does to me.** **😉**

**Adrien: Now, grab that gorgeous pink vibe for me.**

**Mari: Yes, Sir.**

**Adrien: I want you to part those pretty lips and tease the end of it like my hard cock.**

Marinette used her phone to take video of her slowly licking around the tip before wrapping her full lips around the end. She slowly closed her eyes and moaned, worshiping it the way he liked. She sent it off and waited with a giggle.

**Adrien: Look at you, being a dirty slut for my cock.**

**Mari: I would do that and more if you were here….**

**Adrien: Oh really?**

**Why don’t you prove you can be a good girl then in order for that to happen, hm?**

**Mari: Yes, Sir.**

**Adrien: Suck on that toy and get it all wet for me.**

**Then slide it into place like a naughty girl.**

**I wanna play.**

**Mari: Yes, Sir.**

Marinette shivered and wrapped her lips around it to soak the toy in saliva before slowly thrusting it into her wet pussy. She moaned and arched her back against the bed, rocking her hips. She recorded the whole thing and sent it off to him.

**Adrien: Now, I want you to go about your day, doing those tasks I asked you to do, properly.**

**And while you're doing them,**

**I'll play with that lucky little thing between your thighs,**

**and do you think I will let you cum?**

**Mari: No, Sir.**

**Adrien: That's right, baby girl.**

**No, Sir.**

**Do you know why?**

**Mari: Because I didn't get the tasks done how my Sir liked them to be done.**

**Adrien: That's my good girl.**

**Now, go do them like a good girl and let Sir play with his beautiful and naughty kitten.**

Marinette shivered and looked away from her phone for a moment to calm down a bit, not that it would help any. She giggled and replied to him.

**Mari: Yes, Sir.**

**Adrien: I promise next time I'm visiting;**

**I'll spoil my princess,**

**but right now, I have to get back to this boring meeting.**

**Be good for me.**

**Adrien: And Mari?**

**Mari: yes?**

**Adrien: Yes, what?**

**Already misbehaving I see. ;)**

**Mari: Yes, Sir?**

**Adrien: That's more like it.**

**See I knew there was a good girl in there somewhere.**

Marinette squealed and giggled with delight. He drove her absolutely wild every damn time. She was beyond addicted to everything about him.

**Adrien: I have a list of all the times you disobeyed me since I saw you last.**

**Next to those are punishments...**

**Mari: Yes, Sir.**

**Adrien: Your gorgeous little ass is mine next time I see you, princess.**

Marinette shivered with anticipation and adrenaline. She bit her bottom lip, feeling like she was floating through air.

**Mari: Yes, Sir.**

**Adrien: Now, I want you to drink water like a good girl and go do dishes first.**

**I can't wait to see you.**

**Hopefully, it's soon because I don't know how much longer I can stay away from you, princess.**

**Mari: Yes, Sir.**

**Me too.**

**I miss you.** **💜**

**Adrien: Miss you too.**

**Now go do what I asked, please.**

**I want photos of the before and after.**

**Mari: Yes, Sir.**

**Adrien: Good girl.**

Marinette slipped her panties and pajama pants back on. She took a photo of her laundry piles and that was when it started. When the little shit started to torture her in the most exquisite ways possible. Every time she bent over, he seemed to know because that toy would commence buzzing and teasing in waves, patterns, and differing strengths. Causing her to have to stop and grab something, clenching her thighs together and begging him in texts to let her cum, but he wouldn’t budge.

She somehow got the laundry done before she moved onto dishes. Again, the little shit tortured her through dishes. She dropped so many back into the water to clutch the side of the sink and moan. Punched the side of the sink, leaned over, and bit her bottom lip to try and be quiet. Sent millions of texts begging him to let her cum. That her panties and leggings were soaked at this point and it was pointless to wear them.

**Adrien: Remove them.**

**Mari: Yes, Sir.**

Marinette undressed and took a photo, continuing with dishes until it was time for her to take her bath with the glass of wine. She took photos and he told her everything he wanted in the hot water. Told her to keep the toy within herself and to pour herself a glass of his wine. That it was his hands pouring it for her and not her own. That it was his lips pouring the warm rich liquid into her mouth and not a glass. That her hands were his and the only thing she could do with them was what he wanted to do to her.

Her heart raced as he guided her hands along her body, teasing her breasts and nipples on the way down to between her thighs. She arched her back in the warm water and got lost in the way he was controlling her, lavishing her, and making her heart race. The room was hotter than before with the way he was ordering her around. She wanted more. Wanted him there with her, fucking her, and making love to her.

**Mari: Sir, I’ve been a good girl.**

**Can I cum now?**

**Adrien: I don’t know.**

**Mari: Please, Sir.**

**Adrien: On one condition.**

**Mari: Yes, Sir.**

**Adrien: Raise those gorgeous hips from the soapy water and video yourself cumming for me.**

**Mari: Of course, Sir.**

Marinette flipped her phone to record herself raising her hips and circling her clit, teasing it as she felt the vibrator speed up and do waves until her toes curled along the edge of the tub and her whole body trembled. Short pants and moans spilled from her lips along with his name as she let go with a loud scream of ecstasy from being edged all day by a man a country away. She licked her lips and rode out her orgasm, panting, and catching her breath. She giggled and sent him the video and got one response back.

**Adrien: Now, imagine what I could do if I was there in person.** **😉**


End file.
